Scooby What?
by moonsaiyanprincess
Summary: *COMPLETE* A/U I did it yet again. Another show parody? Well this is the 2nd funniest s^&* you ever read. Vegeta is watching Scooby Doo. What wild dreams does he have? Will he and the gang solve the mystery? Read and Reviews and greatly appreciated! :)
1. One Hell of a Fucked Up Dream!

Disclaimer:I do not own DBZ why is life unfair? :(  
  
  
A/N: Another Show Parody Folks. This involves Scooby Doo. Don't ask questions. Just R/R Ja ne'  
  
  
  
Scooby What?  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
One Hell of a Fucked Up Dream!  
  
  
  
5 years have passed since the victory with the androids. Life is calm and natural except for at Capsule Corporation.  
  
  
"Woman, the boy doesn't need t.v time!"  
  
  
"Vegeta, aslong as he's half human, he's going to live like one. And that means that he will watch cartoons   
like other children on this planet."  
  
  
"The boy musn't concern himself with childish activities. He needs to train." Vegeta demanded.  
  
  
"I don't know if you realized this but he IS a child. All you do is train, train, train. I insist that you watch tv   
with Trunks."  
  
  
"What? Woman have you gone mad? I refuse to do this shit." Vegeta declared.  
  
  
"Well if you're like that then I guess we can't "train" together tonight!"  
  
  
Vegeta froze, he hated when Bulma would take away the next thing he enjoyed next to fighting. That was sex. The one time he realy enjoyed being near the woman. Bulma knew he had Vegeta right where she   
wanted him. Bulma stalked over towards Vegeta and from behind softly licked the left side of his face and stroke his chest softly. He was about to explode, but he kept control.  
  
  
"Fine woman. You win. I better get what I want later!"  
  
  
"Oh you will Geta-chan!".  
  
  
Bulma kissed Vegeta on the cheek and went to her lab to catch up on some work that she had missed.   
Vegeta pushed himself into the living room and saw his 5 year old son wasting his life away. Vegeta sat next to the young boy and startled him.  
  
  
"Papa...what are you doing here?"  
  
  
"The woman insists that we spend some time together" Vegeta made clear.  
  
  
At the age of 5, Trunks knew what Vegeta meant when he said, woman. He knew his mother forced Vegeta   
to do this. He didn't mind then. Trunks returned to the tv and continued to watch the Power Rangers. Vegeta was disgusted.  
  
  
*This is disgusting, the boy could easily beat all those weaklings, yet he enjoys them fighting robots.   
Humans.* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
Then Power Rangers ended with a part that Trunks was happy about.  
  
  
"Boy, what's the matter with you? Are you happy aswell that the show is over?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"No Papa, I feel a little bad because the show ended but I'm happy because the Power Rangers saved the day again!" Trunks replied ecstatically. Vegeta sighed in disgust. Then was startled at the boy's next move.   
Trunks jumped up into the air and landed on the floor softly on his stomach, infront of the tv. Trunks screamed Happily when the next show. Vegeta couldn't think for long when corny 60's music came on...  
  
  
  
  
~Scooby Dooby Doo  
  
  
Where are you  
  
  
We've got some work to do now  
  
  
Scooby Dooby Doo  
  
  
Where are you  
  
  
We need some help from you now.~  
  
  
  
Vegeta was utterly in hell. Well in his opinion. When he tried to speak, he was silenced by his son. He   
forced hiself to watch the human filth. He felt as if suicide or even genocide could be his cure when this madness was over. The show seemed like it would last a life time. Vegeta was so strucken with disgust, that   
he didn't even realize the show went off. Trunks got up, took a stretch and was about to leave when he noticed that his father was still sitting. Trunks walked to his father and looked at his face. Vegeta looked as   
though he was in deep thought.   
  
  
  
Trunks tried to get Vegeta's attention. He waved his arms, yelled in his ears, everything. Then Trunks   
slapped his father. He'd think of his regretts later. Vegeta snapped open, and was PISSED! Trunks scurried off before Vegeta could react. Vegeta decided he would concentrate this anger into his training. Vegeta went   
onto the compound, and entered the gravity chamber. He set the gravity to 500 and began his usual training. Many hours had passed and the Prince wouldn't admit it but he was tired. He shut the Gravity   
Machine off and came into the house. Bulma was just setting the table for dinner.  
  
  
  
"Vegeta, Dinners all set!"  
  
  
"Hmph!" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
Bulma watched as Vegeta went up the stairs and went to sleep early without even thinking of eating.  
  
  
"Trunks, what's wrong with Vegeta?"  
  
  
Trunks looked up from his filled plate into his mother's eyes and replied "I think you should have left the man alone and not have forced him to watch tv with me!" Bulma looked in the direction Vegeta went and sighed. She continued to prepare dinner. Vegeta had gone upstairs and fell asleep instantly. He didn't bother to take a shower either. His dreams soon took over his body and he was in deep slumber...........  
  
  
~ Dun Dun Dun! The Dream ~  
  
  
*Sugar Sugar*  
Do Do de do de do  
Ahh Honey Honey*  
Do Do de do de do  
You ar my candy girl!*  
  
  
"What the hell is this?" Vegeta screamed.  
  
  
"What do you mean, it's the Archies. This song is called "Sugar Sugar"  
  
  
Vegeta jumped out of his trance of *this music is so shitty that I think I'm gonna scream* felling and realized what he was doing. First he stopped the car.  
  
  
"Ok, what the hell is going on here? And why the hell are you dressed like that?"  
  
  
"Vegeta, I don't know, but I think you're having one of THOSE dreams again." Bulma replied.  
  
  
"Wouldn't I be thinking of sex right now?"  
  
  
"No, I mean the kind of dreams where you watched a show and you then later dreamed about it."  
  
  
"No..." Vegeta whispered.  
  
  
Vegeta froze. The last time he had one of THESE dreams was after he watched "The Weakest Link". He shuddered for a while then turned and faced his wife who was in a disturbing outfit.  
  
  
"Woman, what show is this?"  
  
  
"What was the last show you watched?"  
  
  
"Um.... I remember you forcing me to "spend some time with the brat". You made me watch damned "Shit in a box" with him. "  
  
  
"And....?"  
  
  
"The last show I watched was a stupid show with a bunch of kids solving mysteries." Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"I got it, it's Scooby Doo!"  
  
  
"Scooby What?"  
  
  
"You know, the 60's kids show, where teens solve mysteries?" Bulma replied.  
  
  
"No I don't know. All I want to do is get the hell out of here!"  
  
  
"I don't think you can do that until you solve a mystery?"  
  
  
"What, Oh Hell no!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
  
Vegeta looked in the front of him. He saw that he and his mate were in a gloomy woods on a path. They were in a crappy mode of transportaion, which had the words "Mystery Machine" on the side. He looked at him self using a mirror and saw that he was wearing a white top, blue jeans, and a ugly scarf.  
  
  
"What the hell is this?"  
  
  
"It's your average 60's clothing." Bulma replied.  
  
  
Vegeta looked at Bulma's outfit up close. Bulma had on a purple dress with a purple head band, she still had blue hair, which was odd. She had light purple leggings and purple shoes. She also had a green ascot. Ascot?  
  
  
"Woman, what the hell is this?" Vegeta asked angrily.  
  
  
Vegeta pointed to his acsot.  
  
  
"Vegeta, that's you're ascot."  
  
  
"This is women's wear."  
  
  
"In the 60's ascots were for everybody. Technically they STILL Are."  
  
  
"You and your earth traditions freak the hell out of me!"  
  
  
"Whatever!" Bulma replied.  
  
  
Vegeta turned to the front of the car and sighed. He took in his surroundings and collected his thoughts and laid his head on the steering wheel.  
  
  
*Ok, I'm stuck in this dream, and I can't leave until I solve a fucked up mystery. Damn!* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
Then suddenly it hit him.  
  
  
"Woman?"  
  
  
"Yes???"   
  
  
"Were'nt there 5 retards on the show?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
Vegeta turned down slowly and saw "Them"  
  
  
"Riya Regeta!"  
  
  
Vegeta bagen to laugh histerically.  
  
  
"Kakarott..... *laughing* you're the damn mut?" vegeta asked in between his fits of laughter.  
  
  
"I ron't see ra problem?"  
  
  
Vegeta continued to laugh. Then he dried the tears from his eyes and looked on to the "Rest" of them. There, next to Scooby D- I mean Goku, was Yamcha, only he looked like he had to many joints today. He wore a ragedy green shirt and brown bell bottoms. He "Defintely* needed a shave. Vegeta continued to look till he saw a girl, more like nerd, who was Chi Chi. Chi Chi wore, a red skirt, tall orage socks, red shoes, and a orange sweater, with the most ugliest pair of glasses he ever saw. Vegeta continued to laugh.  
  
  
"Damn Nerd, I mean Kakarott's mate. Not only are you mated to a damn dog, but you like like his ass!" Vegeta made aware to everyone.  
  
  
"Very funny! Hey Vegeta, Nice ASS-Cot!" Chi Chi complimented.  
  
  
Vegeta fumed to himself and turned back to his woman.  
  
  
"Well come on Vegeta, let's go already. I want to get out of this dream as much as you do!"  
  
  
"No, I want to get out more than you do. This is the shittiest nightmare I have ever had. Damn it, Go to comercial!" Vegeta screamed bitterly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Comercial break, meaning, more to come. Just need 5 - 10 - 15 reviews. And the show will go on. What mystery will Freddy, I mean Vegeta and the gang have to solve? Find out in the next chapter! 


	2. The Case of the Porn Mag Ransack!

Disclaimer:I do not own DBZ why is life unfair? :(  
  
  
A/N: Another Show Parody Folks. This involves Scooby Doo. Don't ask questions. Just R/R Ja ne'  
  
  
Just in case you forgot:  
  
  
Freddy: Vegeta  
Daphne: Bulma  
Velma: Chi Chi  
Shaggy: Yamcha  
Scooby Doo: Goku  
  
  
  
Scooby What?  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
The Case of the Porn Mag Ransack!  
  
  
  
Vegeta faced the front of the van, and rested his head on the steering wheel.  
  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
  
"What woman?" Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
"You look tired, you want me to drive?" Bulma offered.  
  
  
NO! I may LOOK like shit but I don't fell like it, well almost."  
  
  
"Forget it!"  
  
  
"Geez! Guys, For some reason I'm hungry." Yamcha whined while he scratched the nappy hairs on his chin.  
  
  
"Well go eat ass for all I care!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
  
"I thought there was a picnic basket back here?" Chi Chi said.  
  
  
"Reary?/Really?" Goku and Yamcha asked happily.  
  
  
Goku and Yamcha begin to search the car roughly.  
  
  
"I round rit!" Goku shouted.  
  
  
Goku and Vegeta opened the basket and gawked at the overwhelming amount of food. They began to shovel all the food down, leaving crumbs for the others.  
  
  
"Well damn Goku, thanks for starving us all!" Bulma yelled at the happy mut.  
  
  
"You're relcome!"  
  
  
Bulma sighed and masaged her temples, trying to relieve some stress in her head. Vegeta, some how started the van and they were driving down the road.  
  
  
  
An Hour later.........  
  
  
  
*Car breakdown sound*  
  
  
"Vegeta, what the hell did you do?" Bulma asked angrily.  
  
  
"I did nothing woman?"  
  
  
"Sure you did, then why did we stop?"  
  
  
"It appears, that we're out of Gas." Chi Chi analyzed.  
  
  
Bulma sighed and looked around.  
  
  
"Hey, theres a farm over there!" Bulma shouted to everyone.  
  
  
Bulma pointed east.  
  
  
"Fine woman!" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
Vegeta got out of the car and pushed the car to the farm. Luckily, he still had super strength in his dream, so pushing the van was no problem. Everyone hoped out of the car and approached the door of the farm.  
  
  
*Knock Knock Knock*  
  
  
Bulma knocked on the door. The door opened and a man, with a trench coat, a hat, and a crooked mustache came out.  
  
  
"Yeah?" A weird old man asked.  
  
  
"Um, our car has run out of Gas, do you have some or know where we could get any?" Bulma asked politely.  
  
  
"I have a little. What you kids doing out here?" the weird old man asked.  
  
  
"I'd like to know the same thing to!" Vegeta muttered beneath his breath.  
  
  
"Do you know a place we can stay?"  
  
  
"Nope! I'd let you stay with me but my house is a mess from me tearing it up."  
  
  
"Why did you tear it up?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
  
"My Porn Mags have dissapeared and I don't know where they are. I'm hoping they're in the house, but I know HE took them!" the weird old man replied.  
  
  
"Ewww!" Bulma whined.  
  
  
"Hush Woman, it's just porn mags."  
  
  
"That's right! Porn mags are disgusting!" Bulma replied.  
  
  
"What do you know? You're just a stupid woman!"  
  
  
"I'am not Vegeta. And besides, when have YOU seen a porn mag?"  
  
  
"What do you think I did before we mated other than train, eat, and sleep?"  
  
  
"I don't know. I thought you would choke you're weasel for relief." Bulma honestly said.  
  
  
"Hell no woman." Vegeta screaming.  
  
  
"Any way, what do you mean HE?" Chi Chi asked iritatedly.  
  
  
"There's this thief, more like a ghost."  
  
  
"A Ghost?" Everyone said together.  
  
  
"Yep?" the weird old man replied.  
  
  
"A ghost of who?" Yamcha asked.  
  
  
"Couple of years back, a man, went by the name of Jackie Chun, loved women. And when his popularity died, and the women left, he died. And his spirit has come back from the dead in search for the largest collection in porn mags!"  
  
  
"You're kidding right?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Nope!"  
  
  
"Don't worry, WE'LL solve the case!" Yamcha said reasuringly.  
  
  
"I hope you do, I'd REALLY like my porn mags back!"  
  
  
"We'll try our best!" Yamcha replied.  
  
  
"Ewww!" Bulma whined yet again.  
  
  
Everyone's on their way to leave when Vegeta turns around and stares at the Weird Old Man.  
  
  
"There's something about you. I feel we have met before." Vegeta said to the weird old man.  
  
  
"Yeah, I fell I know you from some where to!" Bulma said aswell.  
  
  
"Nope! You don't know me!" the weird old man said quickly.  
  
  
"What's up with you're voice? You sound like a child." Bulma noticed.  
  
  
"It's allergies."  
  
  
"Okay" Bulma replied.  
  
  
Everyone continued to the van. Yamcha filled the vehicle with gas, and everyone hopped in. As the car was driving down the road, and out of clear site, the Weird Old Man stopped his waving and snickered under his breath.  
  
  
"Do you think they noticed?"  
  
  
"No way!"  
  
  
Goten then peaked through the trench coat and looked up.  
  
  
"Well then hurry and get off my shoulders, you're heavy!"  
  
  
"Sorry! At least we'll be getting our free porn mags!" Trunks replied.  
  
  
"You're a genius!" Goten said.  
  
  
Goten and Trunks High Five each other and re enter the house, thinking of the gifts they will soon recieve. Else where the "Gang" has been driving for quite some time and sleep is taking over their bodies.  
  
  
"Come on Vegeta. We ALL need to rest, namely me, I need my beauty sleep!" Bulma reasoned.  
  
  
"Fine then woman." Vegeta agreed.  
  
  
Vegeta contiunes to drive till he see's an old mansion. He pulls up to it.  
  
  
"Hey, it looks like the old Playboy Mansion!" Yamcha realised.  
  
  
"It is, after that one party, they had to move, I guess they left the building here." Vegeta remembered.  
  
  
"Yuck!" Bulma whined yet again.  
  
  
"Hush Woman! Let's just get some sleep!"  
  
  
The "Gang" enters the house and gawk at it's large splendor. They all go up stairs!  
  
  
"Ok, Kakarott, Weakling, and the nerd sleep in this room, while you and me sleep in this room."  
  
  
"Vegeta, I thought Girls were supposed to have one room, and the guys were supposed to have the other?"  
  
  
"Fine, if you want to have sex with the nerd then that's Fine with me." Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"Forget it!"  
  
  
"Thankyou!" Vegeta said thankfully.  
  
  
Everyone goes into their rooms and prepares for sleep. Small chuckling is heard in small parts of the house!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Break to Comercial. Yeah another comercial break. Want to know what the "Gang" Face in the next chapter? Give me 5 - 10 - 15 more reviews, and you're wish will be granted! :) 


	3. Sounds in the night!

Disclaimer:I do not own DBZ why is life unfair? :(  
  
A/N: Another Show Parody Folks. This involves Scooby Doo. Don't ask questions. Just R/R Ja ne'  
  
  
  
Just in case you forgot:  
  
  
Freddy: Vegeta  
Daphne: Bulma  
Velma: Chi Chi  
Shaggy: Yamcha  
Scooby Doo: Goku  
  
  
  
Scooby What?  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
Sounds in the night!  
  
  
  
Sounds in the night, in the haunted abandoned Playboy Mansion, you'd expect to hear sounds in the night. Ghosts moaning, spirits screaming, hold up, Ghosts and spirits don't scream this loud?  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta are in the other room yelling, more like moaning and screaming.  
  
  
"Geez! You'd think that they'd be a bit more quiet." Chi Chi muttered.  
  
  
"Roing Regeta, ris will gret rouder!" Goku said while he covered his ears with his paws.  
  
  
  
~ In the room across the hall ~  
  
  
  
"Oh Yes! Oh YES! OH YESSSSSSS!" Bulma screamed.  
  
  
"Hush woman! God damn you!"  
  
  
"Oh Vegeta, I didn't know you could do that with my ascott!" Bulma complimented.  
  
  
"There are a lot of things I can do." Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"Oh My Kami!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
~ back in the room filled with nerds ~  
  
  
  
"I can't take this anymore, I'm hungry, I'll see if the kitchen has anything to eat." Yamcha reasoned with himself.  
  
  
"But Yamcha, this place has been abandoned for years, what could you possibly find?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
  
"It could happen, and besides, Goku's nose will find the food for us!" Yamcha replied.  
  
  
"Whatever!" Chi Chi replied.  
  
  
"Reah Reah! Sniff rout!" Goku shouted happily.  
  
  
Goku and Yamcha hopped out of bed and descended the stairs to eat. Goku used his nose and found some food. He wasn't going to tell Yamcha though. He found a juicy ham.  
  
  
"Hey Goku, did you find anything?" Yamcha asked.  
  
  
"Ruh....Rope!"  
  
  
Goku stuffed the food down and smiled devishly.  
  
  
"I guess we'll have to starve. Let's go back upstairs."  
  
  
"Rokay!" Goku replied.  
  
  
Goku and Yamcha ascended the stairs and still could hear the screaming.  
  
  
  
~ Bulma and Vegeta's room ~  
  
  
"Oh Vegeta, Thankyou Thankyou!" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
"You're welcome woman!"  
  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
  
"What woman?"  
  
  
"Since when did this become a threesome?" Bulma asked curiously.  
  
  
"Threesome?"  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta screamed to the top of their lungs, not in pleasure but in fear. They came running out, butt naked. Vegeta covered himself with his ascott while Bulma hid behind him.  
  
  
"Ruts goin ron?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"Th-There's a guy in there."  
  
  
Goku stuck his nose through the doorway and saw a ghost, looking like Jackie Chun.  
  
  
"Rahhhhhh! Rah grost!" Goku screamed.  
  
  
"I want my porn mags!" The Ghost of Jackie Chun moaned!  
  
  
Everyone screamed and ran into the room Chi Chi was in.  
  
  
"What's going on guys?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
  
"Some ghost disturbed me and Vegeta!" Bulma replied.  
  
  
Bulma then looked down and noticed that she and Vegeta were clothed again.  
  
  
"Hey Vegeta, why are we clothed?"  
  
  
"Why the hell would I know?"  
  
  
The "Gang" settled down in the room and thought of their situation.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That's chapter 3. More to come. Just give me 5 - 10 more reviews! Thanx Ja ne' 


	4. Clues and Fools

Disclaimer:I do not own DBZ why is life unfair? :(  
  
A/N: Another Show Parody Folks. This involves Scooby Doo. Don't ask questions. Just R/R Ja ne'  
  
  
  
Just in case you forgot:  
  
  
Freddy: Vegeta  
Daphne: Bulma  
Velma: Chi Chi  
Shaggy: Yamcha  
Scooby Doo: Goku  
  
  
  
Scooby What?  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
Clues and Fools  
  
  
  
"So what are we gonna do?" Chi Chi asked worriedly.  
  
  
"Ron't rask me!" Goku replied.  
  
  
"Since we are in the Scooby Doo realm, maybe we should solve the mystery?" Bulma suggested.  
  
  
"Perhaps. If we solve this, this foolish dream may end!"  
  
  
"Well let's look for clues!" Yamcha said.  
  
  
"Wait!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
  
Everyone turned and looked at Vegeta.  
  
  
"We don't even understand our situation."  
  
  
"What's they're to understand? Jackie Chun's ghost is haunting the abandoned Playboy Mansion and is stealing porn mags." Yamcha said simply.  
  
  
"Shut up fool! Or I'll shove a scooby snack in a place other than your mouth!" Vegeta said warningly.  
  
  
"Scooby Snacks? Yum!" Goku said happily.  
  
  
Vegeta slapped his forhead while Yamcha ducked behind Chi Chi.  
  
  
"Listen, let's just find the clues and get the hell out of here!" Bulma said impatiently.  
  
  
"I say we find this porn mag bastard and kill him head on!" Vegeta suggested.  
  
  
".......Um....that to." Bulma replied.  
  
  
"Alright then, we'll split up and search for Jackie Chun. Goku you go with vegeta and......" Chi Chi tried to finish.  
  
  
"Not so fast Wench!"  
  
  
Everyone turned to Vegeta in wonder.  
  
  
"Bulma goes with me. The rest of you go together."  
  
  
Vegeta grabbed Bulma from her waist and dragged her down the hallway. Goku, Chi Chi and Yamcha, were left to act foolish and think of their strategy plan.  
  
  
"Rut rus rat all rabout?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"I don't know." Chi Chi replied.  
  
  
"Let's just look for the clues." Yamcha suggested.  
  
  
The trio began making their way down the hallway.  
  
  
"Now I think I know why there were rumors about what Daphne and Fred were doing when they were suposedly looking for clues." Chi Chi muttered to herself.  
  
  
  
Far away in another part of the house..........  
  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta had come across a secret room. Bulma leaned against a arm on a statue and it turns out it was their way into a secret room. The wall moved to the side and a bench filled the small room. Bulma and Vegeta put that area to work.  
  
  
"Bulma.."  
  
  
"Yes?.." Vegeta asked sweetly.  
  
  
"You're smart!"  
  
  
"I know."  
  
  
Vegeta continued to ravish Bulma's body while she sat atop his strong thighs. If only their were aware of the eyes that were watching them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry the chapter was short but I wanted people to know where the story was right now. Please review! Ja ne' 


	5. Somethings Cookin!

Disclaimer:I do not own DBZ why is life unfair? :(  
  
A/N: Another Show Parody Folks. This involves Scooby Doo. Don't ask questions. Just R/R Ja ne'  
  
  
Just in case you forgot:  
  
Freddy: Vegeta  
Daphne: Bulma  
Velma: Chi Chi  
Shaggy: Yamcha  
Scooby Doo: Goku  
  
  
Scooby What?  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Something's Cookin!  
  
  
  
  
With all the hell that was occuring in the night, the group of nerds, I mean the group of 3 were split. Goku and Yamcha remained together, while Chi Chi was alone in the mansion. Down in the kitchen Goku and Yamcha returned in hopes the 'Monster' had left some 'clues' behind, ie: food!  
  
  
"Rar rou sure rat there's food round reer?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"Positive Goku! I super cali fragilistic espi alla dociously have the munchies!" Yamcha said.  
  
  
"Rokay!" Goku replied.  
  
  
Yamcha and Goku looked all over for food. Yamcha looked inthe cabinets while Goku looked in the drawers. Goku saw some deli meat wrapped in plastic, still relativly cold. beside the deli meat, was a box of Cuban Cigars. Goku grinned happily and gobble up the meat.  
  
  
"Ruh Ramcha, Rye found some cigars"  
  
  
"Cigars?"  
  
  
Yamcha galloped over, totally forgetting his hunger and hugged the cigars to his chest.  
  
  
"An their cuban to!" taking a sniff and comig to tears "wait you have a light?"  
  
  
"Rope"  
  
  
Yamcha walked around looking for a lighter of some kind, totally brushing past the plastic that contained the deli meat Goku gobbled up to the side. Goku gulped and swept the plastic under a table with his tail.   
  
  
Yamcha headed for the pantry on the far wall. He opened it up and a hand popped out with a lighter with fire at the end of it.  
  
  
"gee thanks!" yamcha thanked.  
  
  
Goku was wimpering with fear.  
  
  
"What's wrong with you?" yamcha asked.  
  
  
Goku's teeth were chattering and she pointed to the open pantry with his paw. Yamcha turned and saw jackie Chun standing there smiling.  
  
  
"Uh...Boo?"  
  
  
"RRRAAAAHHHHH!" Goku screamed.  
  
  
"Oh fucking shit!" Yamcha screamed.  
  
  
Yamcha slammed the door and ran for his life with Goku right behind.  
  
  
  
  
~ Hour later ~  
  
  
  
  
Chi Chi came to the kitchen and saw a stray cuban cigar on the floor.  
  
  
"Maybe this is a clue" Chi chi thought. Her thougths were halted by a rumbling in her tumbling. (A/N : Pooh Bear's a bad influence on me! )  
  
  
Chi Chi pulled out her magical frying pan! It glittered and sparkled tri-umphantly. she set it on the stove and gave a good blew (A/N : No you hentai's! ) and the dust blew away. She smiled happily, and waved the frying pan about wildly. She sat it down and food magically appeared on some plates before her.  
  
  
She set the fryign pa down and sat down at the table with her plates. She took a bite of he food and smiled happily. She looked down at the floor and saw someone looking up at her, more like up her red skirt. She eeped, grabbed her frying pan and banged the peeper straight on the head. she stood up and ran out of the room leaving the ghost to wallow in pain.  
  
  
( A/N : I had to put Chi chi's frying pan in. And beside I wanted it to be magical and scientific like. You know how Velma is, she's like a nerd or something.)  
  
  
  
  
~ Hour and a half later ~  
  
  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta entered the kitchen.   
  
  
"We've gotta look for clues instead of screwing each other! Okay!?" Bulma said.  
  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
  
"Hey, is that food on the table?"  
  
  
"After all the mating I'm famished" Vegeta pointed out.  
  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
  
"Yes"  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta sat down and began to eat the food.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Will the mystery be solved soon? Fidn out in the next chapter. Please revieww.  
  
  
Reviews are greatly appreciated!  
  
  
:) Ja ne'! 


	6. The Hour Tolls!

Disclaimer:I do not own DBZ why is life unfair? :(  
  
A/N: Another Show Parody Folks. This involves Scooby Doo. Don't ask questions. Just R/R Ja ne'  
  
  
  
  
I gotta say something before I continue. I got a review from 'Chloe Dougal', who sent me a flame. I turned around and looked at her pro Yamcha shit, I left a little present:  
  
  
You're pretty smart for a trash writting pro Yamcha fag fan ass licking bitch. Reviewing my story, and contaminating it with your foolish words and opinions. I can't remove it. But I'll do the same, not that you care? If you haven't noticed, Yamcha hate stories are so old. I'm the only one left writting one, which I'm bringing to a close shortly. Who could like a scar faced, girl phobia, ugly character? It's a waste of time honoring a character who is about the least favorite character of all. What are you brain dead? Most people would like Master Roshi, Turtle, Marron or even a plain dragonball compared to Yamcha? What good's he ever done? He played no part in GT, a pathetic part in Dragonball, and the only thing good he did in Z was die by a Saba man. You don't have to watch GT to know about it. You can read the script, episode summaries or download the episodes, but obviously you didn't know that since you've been assk kissing Yamcha. You Manwhore, how can you influence others to write pro Yamcha fics by flaming their fics? How smart is that? Why did you flame my fic where Yamcha was treated the same respect as all the other characaters you look down upon? Huh? If you wanted to flame something, flame my yamcha bashing fic, which I haven't recieved a flame for, on account that yamcha fans are extinct. Or maybe the words 'Flamers Welcome', was to big of a grasp for you to understand. I have worked hard to write my fanfiction, and so have other authors, you can't just write shit bad-mouthing characters and saying praises of Yamcha monotnously (that's repeatedly in retarded people language). I don't know what the hell you are, or why you bothered adding such filth to fanfiction.net, but your goal of promoting Yamcha pro fics failed miserably. And if this is a sick joke, then you need to go back to the fires of hell where you crawled from, learn how to convince people CORRECTLY, and learn anything in general. You are such a disgrace to fanfiction, it sickens me. It's Fiction! Stories, not the authors opinion or sick attempt at corrupting people's minds. Go to hell bitch, and take your Yamcha 382 worded shit with you!  
  
  
*sighs* Thankfully her account was frozen, how lovely! :) That was good to let out, anywho, here's the fic, enjoy, where Yamcha is treated with the same respect as all the characters.  
  
  
Just in case you forgot:  
  
Freddy: Vegeta  
Daphne: Bulma  
Velma: Chi Chi  
Shaggy: Yamcha  
Scooby Doo: Goku  
  
  
Scooby What?  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The Hour Tolls!  
  
  
  
  
After their run in Jackie Chun, Yamcha and Goku were roaming down a deserted hallway.  
  
  
"Man, that dude was FREEAAKY!" Yamcha muttered.  
  
  
"Roo said it!" Goku replied.  
  
  
Yamcha spotted something up ahead.  
  
  
"Hey, what's that?"  
  
  
"Rye don't know"  
  
  
Yamcha stepped up to it and picked up the article. He sniffed it.  
  
  
"Rut's rat?" Goku asked.  
  
  
*sniff* "This" *sniff* "is a un-used "Victory secret brand black lace thong, year....98'!"  
  
  
"Rindy Reight?!" Goku yelled.  
  
  
"Yes!"  
  
  
"Rey, there's more rup rahead!"  
  
  
Yamcha and Goku followed the trail of panties, Yamcha scooping them and shoving them in his pockets.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ somewhere else ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma was rejoicing happily.  
  
  
"Yes! I always did want this silver thong Vegeta!"  
  
  
"Woman, stop picking out thongs! Let's solve this damn mystery and go on with our lives!"  
  
  
"Vegeta?" Bulam asked seductively.  
  
  
"What is...it...now?"  
  
  
"I'll model these for you if you'd like"  
  
  
Vegeta grinned.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ somewhere else again ~  
  
  
  
  
"Hmmmm?"  
  
  
Chi Chi was being observant as usual. She had her magnifying glass and was observing every crevice of the walls.  
  
  
"What's this?"  
  
  
Chi Chi picked up the article with a gloved hand.  
  
  
"Eeewwwww!" Chi Chi screamed.  
  
  
Chi Chi threw it ahead of her and heard a 'ooof' sound.  
  
  
"Who's...there!?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
  
There was suspicious noises around the corner. Chi Chi inched further and further till she heard a low moan. Was it a ghost?...or soemthing worse!?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What does Chi Chi hear around the corner? What terror awaits? I know it's a short chapter, but I'm not sure when this fic will be over? I;m thinking I wanna drag this out for as long as piccible, or finish it in the next chapter. Who knows. LOL ^o^  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just e-mail - Moonsaiyanprincess_Update_Happiness@yahoogroups.com 


	7. Panty Trail!?

Disclaimer:I do not own DBZ why is life unfair? :(  
  
A/N: Another Show Parody Folks. This involves Scooby Doo. Don't ask questions. Just R/R Ja ne'  
  
  
Just in case you forgot:  
  
Freddy: Vegeta  
Daphne: Bulma  
Velma: Chi Chi  
Shaggy: Yamcha  
Scooby Doo: Goku  
  
  
Scooby What?  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Panty Trail!?  
  
  
  
  
Chi Chi gulped. He hands were shaking, but she was prepared for the worst around the corner. She stayed close to the wall, and peked around and saw the her amazement more like disgust.....  
  
  
"Oooh! Yes Vegeta!"   
  
  
Chi Chi began to growl.  
  
  
*I was scared of those two?! The nerve of the doing that out in the open* Chi Chi thought.  
  
  
Chi Chi turned the corner, making Bulma shout and cover herself.  
  
  
"Chi Chi!"  
  
  
"Can't you two do that somewhere else!?" Chi Chi replied.  
  
  
Vegeta grunted and began to dress, followed by Bulma. But Bulma was taking extra long because she was trying to find her real panties.  
  
  
"Hurry up woman, chose a blasted pair!"   
  
  
Bulma sighed but continued to look, she grinned but picked a transparent black thong with black ad regular tiny diamonds on it. She held it up in the air and Vegeta grinned aswell.  
  
  
"Those'll do. You did look, delicious, in them" Vegeta panted against Bulma's ear.   
  
  
Bulma giggled and slipped the panties on under her skirt.  
  
  
*cough* "Um did you all forget me!?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
  
"Partially yes, you can be easily forgotten" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
Chi Chi growled till she heard giggling coming from up ahead.  
  
  
"Who's that?" Bulma and Chi Chi wondered.  
  
  
Then everyone started to hear singing.  
  
  
~ Panties Panties Panties! ~ in the tune of a mambo song.  
  
  
Yamcha came up with a pile of panties in his arms, peep holes madeso he could see where he was going, and Goku not to far behind, with panties twirling on his tail, him humming along with Yamcha's song.  
  
  
"Goku!" Chi Chi shrieked.  
  
  
"Ruh Ree Chi?!"  
  
  
"Where did you two find all those panties!?"  
  
  
"We found them like on the floor" yamcha replied.  
  
  
"Hey, me and Vegeta found a trail to" Bulma pointed out.  
  
  
"I was following a trail myself" Chi Chi pointed out.  
  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
"Hey, how about we thin about this. Maybe these are clues. Leading us to a secret passageway or something" Bulma said.  
  
  
"You're right, let's think" Chi Chi said, leaning against the wall.  
  
  
The wall pushed back, then slid to the right. Chi Chi went tumbling down a set of spiral steps.  
  
  
"Hey, what do you know, a secret passageway" Bulma said.  
  
  
"Chi Chi, how does it look from down there?" Yamcha shouted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What are they going to find!? Dun Dun DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	8. Turtle Soup Anyone?

Disclaimer:I do not own DBZ why is life unfair? :(  
  
A/N: Another Show Parody Folks. This involves Scooby Doo. Don't ask questions. Just R/R Ja ne'  
  
  
Just in case you forgot:  
  
Freddy: Vegeta  
Daphne: Bulma  
Velma: Chi Chi  
Shaggy: Yamcha  
Scooby Doo: Goku  
  
  
Scooby What?  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Turtle Soup Anyone?  
  
  
  
  
The gang walked down the losse set of stairs and arrived at the bottom. Chi Chi corrected her slanted glasses, and dusted her skirt of filty non see-able residue. She growled at how no one cared of her current condition.  
  
  
"This place sure is freaky!" Bulma muttered.  
  
  
"There has to be a damned light switch somewhere" Vegeta growled. "Everyone grope the walls"  
  
  
Everyone did as vegeta barked. As they were on their fruitless search, Goku with his accute dog hearing heard a low errie moaning.  
  
  
"What's up Goku?"  
  
  
"Rye rear somefing"  
  
  
"I don't hear anything, your crazy" Yamcha replied.  
  
  
They continued to search, only till the low moanig that Goku heard early return.  
  
  
"Wha What's what?"  
  
  
"Ree rye rold rue!" Goku barked.  
  
  
The moaning grew even louder.  
  
  
"Please don't tell me what I think that is!" Chi Chi muttered.  
  
  
She looked around her and saw Bulma and Vegeta off in a corner, but they weren't in a intimate embrace.  
  
  
"Oh my god" Chi Chi whispered.  
  
  
Suddenly sinister laughing filled the entire mansion. Bulma screached in pain, Vegeta covered his eyes, Chi Chi's eyebrow rose, and Goku and Yamcha clung to each other out of fear.  
  
  
"How dare you enter this domain! Leave at once or else!" The vocie said loudly.  
  
  
"Or else what!?" Vegeta said with humor in his voice.  
  
  
"I'll torture you all with swimsuit pictures of people in political news! The US President in a thong, Monica Lewenski giving the 42nd president a blow job, and worse, America's greatest company's CEO's having a big orgy!"  
  
  
A picture formed infront of everyone of what the freaky voice fortold. They all screamed, even Vegeta, all except for Goku's who's nose was on a investigation of it's own. Goku walked over to a curtian and grabbed the end with his teeth to reveal a large elderly sounding turtle.  
  
  
"Yes, all of you scream and pee in your pants!"  
  
  
Everyone turned to what Goku uncovered and became angered. They all approached the unsuspected turtle.  
  
  
"You know what, I'm in the mood for turtle soup?" Yamcha sneered.  
  
  
"I'm game" everyone replied.  
  
  
The turtle replied and tried to scurry away at 1 mph! Goku sat on the turtle and stopped the turtle from moving.  
  
  
"Are you behind all this?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Maybe I am, and maybe I'm not" the turtle said.  
  
  
Yamcha reached in his pocket and began to dust salt on the turtle's shell. The turtle began trying to get away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, I heard that if you put salt on a turtles back it does something. Either kill them or soemthing! Anywho, will Turtle tell who's behind all this!?  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	9. Launch's Underwear!?

Disclaimer:I do not own DBZ why is life unfair? :(  
  
A/N: Another Show Parody Folks. This involves Scooby Doo. Don't ask questions. Just R/R Ja ne'  
  
  
Just in case you forgot:  
  
Freddy: Vegeta  
Daphne: Bulma  
Velma: Chi Chi  
Shaggy: Yamcha  
Scooby Doo: Goku  
  
  
Scooby What?  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Launch's Underwear!?  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, Okay, I give up!" Turtle cried.  
  
  
Yamcha smirked triumphantly.  
  
  
"Now tell us who's behind this madness!?" Vegeta yelled.  
  
  
"It's...."  
  
  
Turtle couldn't finish because he was shot in the back of the head by a tranqulizer dark the shape of a cone to Madoonna's pointy bra. (A/N: Hope you got that! :P) Vegeta and everyone looked up and a shadowed figure. It scurried off, Vegeta was about to chase after the figure, but Bulma's hand stopped him.  
  
  
"No, he's long gone!"  
  
  
Vegeta growled, but he stopped when he heard the shadowed figures laughing louder than ever, it was echoing against the walls of the mansion.  
  
  
"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! I'll tell you who I am, once I get what I desire!" The guy said errily.  
  
  
"W What is it that you want?" Bulma stuttered.  
  
  
"I want the royal underware set from the infamous model Launch!"  
  
  
Yamcha and Vegeta gasped.  
  
  
"But that dissapeared years ago old man! There's no way we can find it!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
  
"What's he talking about?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
  
"Launch's underware is the best underware ever. It's so soft, never cold, always warm as if someone recently got out of them, they smell sweet, and they are covered with silk, lace, and tiny diamonds. It dissapeared along with the ghost of Launch!" Yamcha made aware.  
  
  
"Why you guys hold such pride to that informaion is beyond me!" Bulma muttered.  
  
  
"Just find the underware and I'll reveal to you my identity!"  
  
  
The voice faded to nearly nothing.  
  
  
"Rell rif re rav do rart rooking, rare do re regin?" Goku asked.  
  
  
Vegeta nodded to Yamcha, who then broke out a large map and dusted it off. It was tittled, Map of Playboy House (Old). They looked and pointed out the places everyone had already been.  
  
  
"Well, let's check the dining room, Launch's room, the main bedroom, the jacuzzi's and the shed."  
  
  
"Right" Everyone agreed.  
  
  
Everyone chose where they were going to. Bulma and Vegeta to the main bedroom (A/N: Figures!). Goku to the shed. Yamcha to the jacuzzi's, and Chi chi to Launch's room.  
  
  
  
  
~ Launch's Room ~  
  
  
  
  
Chi Chi looked around, she looked to one side of the room and saw a picture of a smiling young girl with purple hair, and on the other side she saw a girl with blond hair smiling evily. Chi Chi shivered. She checked some of the drawers and came up empty, only to find a box. She gasped and dusted off the object and opened it.  
  
  
*Could it be the underwear?* Chi Chi thought.  
  
  
All she saw was a note...  
  
  
  
If your looking for my undies  
they are not here  
try looking where Heff (Hue Heffner)  
would hide my brasiere  
  
  
  
  
Chi Chi thought.   
  
  
"Hmmmm! Ah! The Main Bedroom" Chi Chi said, she headed towards the bedroom, hopeful that Bulma and Vegeta found something.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Main Bedroom ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Chi Chi reached the bedroom door and heard the low moaning again.  
  
  
*Oh god will they stop doing that!* Chi chi thought.  
  
  
She busted down the doors and saw Bulma and Vegeta on the bed, on their stomachs, watching a porno movie in a vcr.  
  
  
"You were right Vegeta, this is pretty cool"  
  
  
"Wait, here ome the best part!"  
  
  
Obviously you could tell the porno stars just climaxed. Chi chi shivered and cough to get their attention.  
  
  
"What the hell are you doing here beast woman?"  
  
  
Chi Chi held up her note. Bulma examined it, they began to look for a clue in the main bedroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How are Yamcha and Goku's searches coming along? What will Bulma, Veeta, and chi chi find, why did Heff leave a Porno movie in a vcr? (Not like that question's going to be answered!) But anywho, wait until next time!  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	10. Caged!?

Disclaimer:I do not own DBZ why is life unfair? :(  
  
A/N: Another Show Parody Folks. This involves Scooby Doo. Don't ask questions. Just R/R Ja ne'  
  
  
Just in case you forgot:  
  
Freddy: Vegeta  
Daphne: Bulma  
Velma: Chi Chi  
Shaggy: Yamcha  
Scooby Doo: Goku  
  
  
Scooby What?  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Launch's Underwear!?  
  
  
  
  
While Chi Chi checked under the bed, Bulma opened the closet and peeked in. Vegeta just sat on the bed.  
  
  
"Vegeta, get off your ass and help" Bulma screeched.  
  
  
Vegeta grumbled to himself and stood up with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked around and thought a little.  
  
  
"What now Veggie?"  
  
  
Vegeta ignored her and crawled back onto the bed. Bulma was fuming, he was just staring up. Vegeta pointed to the ceiling, Bulma hissed and walked over to see what caught her mate's attention. She gasped at what she saw.  
  
  
"We should look underneath it for the next clue!" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
"What clue, I was telling you we should get this for out room!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Off somewhere ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku and Yamcha were holding each other and shivering like a surf dude in Antartica.  
  
  
"g..Goku, let's check the shed"  
  
  
They trudged towards the wooden makeshift shed and opened the door. they gulped and looked around. Then Goku came back with a note on his nose.  
  
  
"Weed it!" (A/N: Tee Hee, ignore me)  
  
  
Yamcha looked at the note.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Lookie Lookie!  
Your in the shed  
be a good boy  
and find my severed head!  
  
  
  
  
Yamcha placed this note down gently and turned to Goku.  
  
  
"Buddy.....LETS GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"  
  
  
Yamcha and Goku tried to make there way for the door but it slammed on them. Goku was wimpering and scratching at the door. Suddenly the floor of the shed opened up and both Yamcha and Goku went into a cage.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Bedroom ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta was standing on the bed with Bulma on his shoulders trying to find the note near the mirror. Vegeta smirked and looked up Bulma's skirt to pass the time.  
  
  
"Got it!" Bulma proclaimed.  
  
  
Bulma jumped down off of Vegeta's shoulders and opened th note like a kid opening a present on Christmas morning. She began to read.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Good Job Good Job!  
You pestering Bums!  
Now you'll go where  
I've caged your bums!  
  
  
  
  
"I don't get it"  
  
  
Sudenly the bed flipped back and Bulma and Vegeta were tossed into a slide heading for the cage! Chi Chi blinked.   
  
  
"Well I have to get where they are...so"  
  
  
Chi chi climbed onto the bed and jumped onto it like a Juggy off the Man Show! Hoping the bed would open up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone's caged all except for Chi Chi! Will Chi chi solve the mysteryZ? Probably because its her character!  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


	11. It's Up To Me Now!

Disclaimer:I do not own DBZ why is life unfair? :(  
  
A/N: Another Show Parody Folks. This involves Scooby Doo. Don't ask questions. Just R/R Ja ne'  
  
  
Just in case you forgot:  
  
Freddy: Vegeta  
Daphne: Bulma  
Velma: Chi Chi  
Shaggy: Yamcha  
Scooby Doo: Goku  
  
  
Scooby What?  
  
Chapter 11  
  
It's Up To Me Now!  
  
  
  
  
Chi Chi was getting tired of jumping up and down onto the dusty bed. She climbed off and made a small cough.  
  
  
"It's all up to me! I can do this!" Chi Chi said with a new found determination.  
  
  
Chi Chi walked out ofthe room, she had an idea of where everyone was, but how to get there was beyond her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Cage ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In the cage, Goku had mysteriously gotten his paws on a harmonica and was playing a sad slow jazzy number, with yamcha doing the sad vocals. Vegeta wondered if it was Goku's poor playing, or Yamcha's poor singing that made everything sound sad and depressing.  
  
  
"Both" he muttered.  
  
  
He and Bulm were in a corner groping and making out. Goku stopped his playing momentarily.  
  
  
"Rye rope Ree Gee finds rus." Goku said.  
  
  
He began to play 'Dixie Land' to lift everyone's spirits, but he wasn't succesful.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ main hall ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Chi Chi was on the floor, she got the idea to be bait. She used her current underwear and placed some diamonds from the back of a tapestry she found on them. She found some purple hair dye and placed it in her hai, she looked like Launch, she was hoping Jackie Chun would pick her up. She laid there for about a good 40 minutes, pretending to be unconcious, waiting, and then she heard footsteps and horny chuckling.  
  
  
"Yes, this must be the ghost or zombie of Launch...wow, she's hot...and there's her underwear....MMMMM"  
  
  
Jackie Chun picked up Chi Chi and carried her to where the others were, in the 'Panty Hall' where all the other panties of the Old Playboy Mansion were held.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Panty Hall ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Chi Chi was placed onto a table, she turned her head to the side and saw everyone in the cage. Jackie Chun turned back towards her.  
  
  
"Now my dear, to remove those lovely undies"  
  
  
Before Jackie Chun could take or touch them, Chi Chi magically unleashed her frying pan of doom and bonked him in the head. She jumped up and let everyone out. Vegeta winced in disgust. Though she was only in her underwear, it was disgusting to Vegeta.  
  
  
"Put THAT away, there are children here!"  
  
  
"No there aren't!" Chi Chi replied.  
  
  
Vegeta pointed to the readers under 13 or so.  
  
  
"Oh" Chi Chi said dumbfoundedly.  
  
  
"Let's see who this loser really is!" Yamcha shouted  
  
  
That was the only thing he and Vegeta were agreeign on. They both tackled the hellmaker and beat the living snot out of him till all his desguise was strown about.  
  
  
"Well I'll be damned" yamcha murmered.  
  
  
"Master Roshi, the cause of the reason the Playboy Mansion moved, you ruined the party" Vegeta shouted.  
  
  
"That's the reason?" Bulma asked in a bizarre manor.  
  
  
"Yeah that's right, and I was after Launch's underwear so that Hue woud let me back in the party" Master Roshi said pathetically.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ 30 minutes later ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone was heading out of the house, with the porn mags for the 'old man' down the road. Yamcha carried those and put them in the back of the van. Bulma stuffed her pockets with the best underwear she saw fit, and Chi Chi got back in her clothes.  
  
  
"Time to get the hell out of here!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
  
Yamcha threw Master Roshi's tied up body into the back and everyone hopped in and drove off.  
  
  
"Vegeta"  
  
  
"Vegeta"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wha?"  
  
  
Vegeta snapped awake and looked around.  
  
  
"Jinkies woman, do you have to be so loud?"  
  
  
"Jinkies? I think you've been watching to much Scooby Doo"  
  
  
"huh?"  
  
  
Vegeta looked up and Trunks was jumping up and down at how cool the episode was.  
  
  
"Dinner's almost ready, and I have some new articles of clothing I'd like to model for you. You've been a good boy Vegeta" Bulma whispered into his ear.  
  
  
He grinned and picked her up and rushed her upstairs. Now that the close was clear, Trunks cracked open a Playboy Magazine hiden under the cushion of the couch.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That's it! No more! How was it? This has gone on long enough! Yay! Buh Bye  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


End file.
